samwargulafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruion
A nearly true blooded Elf acting as a diplomat between Jaren Friloquen at The Boardfort and major politicians in Cole. His reputation is dubious to those who know him and his history is littered with darker dealings and switching allegances. Appearance Ruion is well recognized for his crippled burnt left hand going halfway up his arm. He wears gloves to hid this fact however. He is a man of fine dress coming from a lucrative background in trading silks and furs along The Pirate Coast. He has a small mustache that is colored bright red, the same as his ponytailed hair. He is well groomed, well decorated and elaborately well spoken in the elven language. Virtues A sculpter of young elven minds Ruion leads a small band of noble blooded Elven youth with the face of teaching them politics and ways of court. The Elven youth are squires in their own right and Ruion uses them for their dogged protection of their master. He is a master of scheming and planning. A man useful for his words and little else. His skill in persuasion comparable to a Dragon's skill with fire breathing. He is poet and wooer of woman, mainly that of True Elven blooded women. He is known to be a bachelor throughout The Pirate Coast. Vices He rarely overreaches yet his arrogance leads to his short falls. He is known to be a gambling man waging his wits against that of his opponents for personal gain. He is extremely vain about his looks and mention, and nearly anything, regarding his crippled hand often is enough for his to be insulted. Early Life He is the son of an Elven Pirate Lord. However he grew up a lad on shore in the pirate city known as Black Shrills. Through his father's ties he was raised in the palace of a powerful merchant. He became enamored in literature and used his intelligence and power of words to achieve what he wanted. He quickly became known throughout the cities' nobility to be a great source of mischief regarding young girls of the court leading him into much trouble. Into Adulthood Quickly becoming known in the local court for his wits and love of wagers his influence and opinions were much thought after by those of greater power. In the court his arrogance quickly got him into much trouble and shortly after winning a wager for a nobleman's daughter his life was threatened and he was forced to leave Black Shrills. Life on the Road His knowledge of the high courts and politicians as well as his skill with words led him to be housed by many well known families in many different locations. He quickly came to be a teacher of other highborn Elves. He is known to travel the northeastern corner of The Westfold and harbors himself in many of the cities high courts and palaces. He is a man accustomed to wealth and a high standard of living. Latest Activity Ruion is known to currently reside in the high court of Lord Euduv Yellowforge of Cole. He is known to be in talks between Lord Euduv and Jaren Friloquen at The Boardfort playing the role of ambassador for The Boardfort to Cole